The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing and installing turbomachine diffuser flow mixing lobes.
Gas turbomachines typically include a compressor portion, a turbine portion, and a combustor assembly. The combustor assembly mixes fluid from the compressor portion with a fuel to form a combustible mixture. The combustible mixture is combusted forming hot gases that pass along a hot gas path of the turbine portion. The turbine portion includes a number of stages having airfoils mounted to rotors that convert thermal energy from the hot gases into mechanical, rotational energy. Additional fluid from the compressor is passed through the airfoils and other sections of the turbine portion for cooling purposes. Hot gases pass, as exhaust gases, from the turbine portion into an exhaust diffuser. The exhaust diffuser is geometrically configured to rapidly decrease the kinetic energy of flow and increase static pressure recovery within the exhaust diffuser. The exhaust diffuser typically includes one or more stationary struts for mechanical support. The exhaust gases may pass from the exhaust diffuser to a downstream component.